russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Studio 23 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2012)
Monday-Friday :5 am - Dos Por Dos (simulcast on DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo) :6 am - Myx :7 am - Iba-Balita (Anthony Taberna) (replay) :7:30 am - Sineskwela :8 am - Epol/Apple (Monday, Wednesday & Friday) :Bayani (Tuesday & Thursday) :8:30 am - Hiraya Manawari (Monday, Wednesday & Friday) :Math Tinik (Tuesday & Thursday) :9 am - Supa Strikas :9:30 am - Swirl Fighters :10 am - Galaxy Racers :10:30 am - Kirarin :11 am - Eyeshield 21 :11:30 am - A Blow to the Heart :12 nn - LBO: Lunch Box Office (pure classic local movies from the late 70s to the 90s) :Monday-Thursday :2 pm - :UAAP Volleyball (replay) (Monday & Tuesday) :UEFA Champion’s League (Wednesday) :UAAP Volleyball (LIVE) (Thursday) :Friday :2 pm - Survivor: Philippines (live via satellite) :3 pm - Chimpui :3:30 pm - Crayon Shin-chan :4 pm - Duel Masters :4:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan :5 pm - Hayate the Combat Butler :5:30 pm - Batman: The Brave and the Bold :6 pm - Wazzup Wazzup (Vhong Navarro, Alex Gonzaga, Marvin Agustin) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Be Careful with My Heart (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap) (encore telecast from ABS-CBN) :7:15 pm - Barkada Nights (pure hottest local movies from the late 90s to the present) :9 pm - Perfect Match :9:30 pm (F.U.S.E.: Fresh from the U.S. Episodes) - :Monday: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Tuesday: Supernatural Wednesday: Legend of the Seeker Thursday: Desperate Housewives Friday: Grey’s Anatomy :10:30 pm - Iba-Balita (Anthony Taberna) (LIVE) :11:15 pm - :Monday: WWE Superstars Tuesday: The Ultimate Fighter Wednesday: WWE NXT Thursday: WWE Raw Friday: UFC Unleashed :12:15 am to 3 am - Myx :Saturday :6 am - Myx :7 am - Math Tinik :7:30 am - Pahina :8 am - I Got It! :8:30 am - Generation RX :9 am - Motocross TV :9:30 am - Thumbs Up :10 am - Kabarkada Toons (current/classic animated movies) :12 nn - LBO: Lunch Box Office (pure classic local movies from the late 70s to the 90s) :2 pm - UAAP Volleyball (LIVE) :6 pm - Weekend Getaway (Drew Arellano) :6:30 pm - Y Speak (Bianca Gonzalez) :7:30 pm - Barkada Nights (pure hottest local movies from the late 90s to the present) :9:30 pm - Survivor: Philippines (primetime telecast) (F.U.S.E.: Fresh from the U.S. Episodes) :10:30 pm - Barkada Nights Plus (current/classic Hollywood movies in a mix of foreign flicks) :12:30 am to 3 am - Myx :Sunday :6 am - The Word Exposed :7 am - Friends Again :8 am - Philippine Realty TV :8:30 am - Life Without Borders (Cory Quirino) :9 am - TV Healing Mass :10 am - Sagupaan TV :10:30 am - Supa Strikas :11 am - Lactacyd Confidance (new season) :12 nn - ABS-CBN Sports presents Top Rank Boxing :2 pm - UAAP Volleyball (LIVE) :6 pm - Reel Deal :6:30 pm - Gag U (Iya Villania) :7 pm - Asia’s Next Top Model :8 pm - Mano Mano (Anthony Taberna) :8:30 pm - Studio 23 Presents (current Hollywood movies) :10:30 pm - UFC Mayhem :12:30 am to 3 am - Myx